Who Is
by visceraEffect
Summary: Madotsuki recollects what she thinks about the people in her Dreamy Dream World.
1. poniko is

A/N: I don't know what this is. Someone should help me decipher what the heck I just made. Whoever does gets a virtual cookie… owob  
I don't own Poniko or Mado-chan :C

* * *

Poniko is my hero.  
She saved me.

Poniko is like me.  
She likes to be alone.

Poniko is blonde.  
I have brown hair.

Poniko is a girl.  
But I am too.

Poniko is calm and cool.  
I make funny faces and change clothes, but she is calm and cool.

Poniko is someone I want to be.  
She doesn't care about me.

Poniko is cold, and even though I came all this way to see her,  
She doesn't care at all.

Poniko is mad when I flick the light switch on and off,  
On and off,  
On and off.

I laugh in her face and leave.  
Poniko is still here when I come back a second time,  
And a third time,  
And a fourth time,  
She's still here on the tenth time,  
So I flick the light switch on and off.

Poniko is scary when she's mad.  
Her blonde hair isn't there anymore, and her face isn't either.  
She's all black and white, like a memory.  
Her mouth is wide open and no tongue is there,  
So all she can do is scream and scream and scream.  
It hurts my ears and the knife goes straight through her.

Poniko is not Poniko anymore.  
Poniko isn't the person I want to be when I grow up.  
Poniko isn't my hero anymore.  
She reminds me of everyone else,  
The bird-people and how they chase me into a small room,  
The people that ignore me and pretend I'm not there,  
The dead people with all their blood.

Poniko is the one that I am scared of.  
She trapped me in a tiny room and the floor is sticky.  
Sticky and white.  
The only way out is to pinch my cheek.  
My hand is sticky too.  
Poniko stares at me and I can feel her staring.  
Her black and white form has no eyes though.

I can't tell if she's looking at me or looking through me.  
The monster over my head moans because its hands are stuck.  
The white stuff is like glue.

Everything here scares me.  
I want out. Now.

Poniko is paying attention when I pinch my cheek.  
I wake up in my bed, cozy in a pink blanket.

Poniko is Poniko.  
Poniko is not my favorite person.

* * *

Reviews appreciated~


	2. seccom masada-sensei is

A/N: I don't own any of these characters. Yume Nikki is so fantastic.

* * *

His name is Sentimental Komuro Michael Sakamoto Dada-sensei.  
He is Seccom Masada-sensei for short.  
Or Sensei.  
But I like the name Masada better.

Masada is a man.  
He wears a black suit and he has funny eyes.

Masada is stuck on his ship.  
He's been on it forever and he likes it a lot,  
No matter how many times I tell him to get off.  
He'll probably die once his ship crashes.

Masada is a good piano player.  
I like it when he plays on his piano.  
It sounds like the plink of coins he never gets.

Masada is a good teacher, too.  
He sometimes tries to teach me,  
But I can't play as well as him.

Masada is trustworthy.  
I can touch him and he can touch me,  
And I'm not afraid 'cause he's not a bad guy.  
His eyes are just funny, but they're kind.

Masada is a prisoner.  
He says he'll stop, but there's still only two chairs and a table.  
He says he has another student besides me,  
But I'm the only one here.  
He says he can leave his ship and his piano if he wants,  
But the only way he gets away is when I pull out my knife.

Masada is sometimes scared of me.  
His funny eyes glare at me from two ways when he backs up.  
He doesn't like my knife and I ask him why.  
He walks funny backwards because he doesn't want to meet my knife.

Masada is a funny man,  
With funny eyes and a funny kind of walk.

But Masada is a good man.  
I don't think he deserved to be caught.  
He's a prisoner in three places:  
In heart,  
In soul,  
And in body.  
But he crashed and **now** they're crying.

They cry like the plink of coins he never had.  
Three coins was all he needed and they cried three tears.  
They cry now, but they didn't cry when he was trapped.

I pinch my cheek,  
And I'm back in my little bed in my pink blanket.  
Masada isn't here because he's in his happy place now.

Masada is a good man,  
And now he's free.

* * *

A/N: Reviews appreciated :)


	3. kyuukyuu-kun is

A/N: Don't own. Kyuukyuu is cute and scary though.

* * *

Kyuukyuu-kun is next to a rail.  
His hand rubs the rail nice and slow. 

Kyuukyuu-kun is a thing that loves the rail.  
He watches me with his red eyes when he rubs it. 

Kyuukyuu-kun is empty.  
He isn't anything without the rail. 

Kyuukyuu-kun is kind of cute.  
I sit on the stairs and watch him rub his rail.  
He watches me back and never tires. 

Kyuukyuu-kun is kind of scary too.  
He smiles like there's nothing besides the pole in the world.  
But I'm here.  
It's scary when he watches me go up and down the stairs. 

Kyuukyuu-kun is a coward.  
He hides behind a sad zipper and waits.  
But he is patient, rubbing his rail.  
He's been waiting for me the entire time.  
Sometimes I don't want to visit and sometimes the zipper won't let me.  
It's not like I want to, anyways. 

Kyuukyuu-kun is bad.  
Knife is good.  
My knife loves me and does what I want him to do.  
Big, tall Kyuukyuu-kun doesn't like my knife.  
He rubs his pole faster like he's scared when I take my knife out.  
Faster and faster!  
But his face looks the same.  
He doesn't really see my knife.  
His eyes only see my face, really. 

Kyuukyuu-kun is not patient sometimes.  
The only way to satisfy him is with kitties.  
I put my clothes on and he rubs his rail slower.  
He really likes cats.  
I sit on the stairs again in my cat costume.  
He watches me and only rubs his pole,  
Slow and steady.  
Mom told me slow and steady wins the race.  
I walk up the stairs, slow and steady. 

Will I win the race?  
The door is right there, and Kyuukyuu-kun just watches.  
His smile is the same even though I open the door.  
Inside… 

I wake up, sweaty and scared.  
Kyuukyuu-kun never warned me.  
I don't like that place.  
And I don't like Kyuukyuu-kun… 

He probably doesn't like me either.

* * *

Reviews appreciated!


	4. monochrome is

A/N: Don't own. I like Monoe more than Monoko despite my apparent preference for twintails.

* * *

There are two of them.  
One of them has twintails and bright eyes.  
The other has straight bangs and dead eyes.  
I named the first Monoko and the second Monoe.

Monoko is the one I found first,  
But she looks younger than Monoe.

Monoko is a girl with twintails.  
She looks like she's lost in the white place.  
I'm also lost in the white place.

Monoko is normal.  
She bleeds from my knife and she likes cats.  
But she's not normal when she sees the red-green stoplight.

Monoko is a monster on the inside.  
She has five arms and two legs,  
And one real eye.  
The other is like a melting ice cream cone.  
Her mouth is open, white, wide, drooling.  
She's like a little baby!

Monoko is silly.  
Laying there in the white place,  
Doesn't she know her sister is looking for her?  
She's also lost in the white place.

Monoko is very still.  
She never moves after being herself,  
Trapped in a place, lost, with eyes that can't see.  
Everything is blank to her.

Selfless, selfless Monoko,  
Crossing the street without her sister.

Monoko is not that fun, after all.  
I leave her and find her sister,  
Because maybe she's more entertaining,  
Than a dead girl and her bones.

* * *

Monoe is Monoko's sister.  
Monoe looks like her sister but with different eyes and different hair.

Monoe is black and white.  
She's simple, just like her sister: simple and silly.

Monoe is like her sister.  
She bleeds from the knife and likes the cats.  
I have yet to try the red-green stoplight.

Monoe is kind of mean.  
She never found her sister, and never cared either.  
She sits in her cave and waits for people to find her.  
The stoplight never stopped Monoe from leaving Monoko.

Monoe didn't care about Monoko anyways.  
Monoe is happy, though.  
Monoko is silly for having been hit anyways.

Monoe likes smart people that don't die like her sister.  
Her smile gives me a chill though.  
Monoe disappears after she is happy.  
She only likes herself after all,  
Selfish, selfish Monoe.

Monoe is gone.  
She vanishes in mid-smile and it scares me.  
I don't know why.

Monoko and Monoe.

Monochrome.

Sisters.

Me.

* * *

Reviews appreciated!


End file.
